Sniff out the answers
The team try to find out who keeps stealing food from Umi City and the main key is to smell out the clues, but they must also rescue Jade who gets stuck in a pile of food and taken away by the thief to her castle Intro: Smelling Game *(Bot is just about to go into the kitchen) (Looks at the screen and waves). *Bot: Oh, hello there. Welcome to Team Umizoomi. I'm Bot. I was just going into the kitchen. I've prepared a smelling game for Milli, Geo and Jade. Let's go. *(Bot goes in the kitchen and Milli, Geo and Jade are blind folded) *As you can see, they are blind folded. That's because their sense of smell is the key to this game. I'm gonna give them something to smell and they have to guess what it is. You guys ready to play? *Milli, Geo and Jade: Yes, Bot. *Bot: OK, here is the first object. *(Bot holds up a apple) *Bot: It is *very quietly* an apple. Shh. OK Geo, you go first. Have a sniff. *(Geo smells the apple) *That's it. Now what do you think it is? *Geo: A pear. *Milli: A cat. *Cot: PIZZA!! *Bot: A pear? Well it might a pear, but I'm not gonna say if it's right or wrong. OK, Jade you're go. Smell. *(Jade smells the apple) *Oh, don't lean too forward. What is it? *Jade: It is an apple. *Bot: It's an apple? An apple? Well it could be an apple, Jade. Not saying if it's right or wrong. Now it's Milli's go. Have a smell Milli. *(Milli smells the apple) *What do you that is? *Milli: It's an apple. *Bot: Yes well done Milli. It is an apple. You were correct. Sorry Geo. *Geo: Well done MIlli. *Jade: Nice smilling. *(The rest of the team looks at Jade) *Oh, I mean smelling. Brain freeze. *Bot: Right. Anyway, time for the second object and this next I don't think is difficult. (holds up some ice cream) OK, Geo first. Have a sniff at this Geo. *(Geo smells the ice cream) *Now, what do you think it is Geo? *Geo: I think it's ice cream. *Bot: It's ice cream? Hmm. (smiles and thumbs up to the viewers) It could be ice cream Geo. Not saying if it's right or wrong. Jade's go. *(Jade sniffs the ice cream) *OK, what is it Jade? *Jade: It is ice cream. *Bot: It's ice cream? Well, maybe, but I'm not saying correct or incorrect OK? Now Milli. *(Milli smells the ice cream) *What is it Milli? *Milli: That is definitely ice cream Bot. *Bot: Well, you were right, it was an ice cream. *Jade: Mmm, strawberry. (grabs the ice cream and eats it) Ahh. Thank you. *Burps* Ooh, pardon. *Bot: Anyway, keep you're blindflods on cause here's object No. 3. Okay Milli it's your turn. (holds up a brownie) *Milli: (sniffing) It is a brownie. *Bot: A brownie maybe I'm can't tell you if your right or wrong. *Bot: Okay Geo now it's your turn. *Geo Is it a brownie? *Bot: A brownie It might be maybe I'm not saying if your wrong or right. *Bot: Okay Jade it's your turn. *Jade: Brownie? *Bot: Brownie. Could be. I'm not going to tell you if your wrong or right. But Milli and Geo and Jade are right, it is a brownie. *Jade: Oh. *Bot: Wait, keep you're blindfolds on cause I have one more thing to smell and Jade I think you'll get this now. *Jade: I doubt it. *Bot: (holds up a plate of ravioli) OK, Geo you first. *Geo: (smells) It's ravioli. *Bot: Could be, not saying. Milli, you're go. *Milli: (sniffs) I think it's ravioli. *Bot: It could be, not saying. Jade, what is it at long last, come on what is it? Smell it. *(Jade smells the ravioli) *Bot: Come on, come on. *Milli: Tell as Jade. *Jade: It's ravioli. *Bot: Ye... It's ravioli? *Jade: Yes. *(Geo puts his hand on his face and Milli leans her head on the table) *Bot: Is Jade right? Yes. It just goes to show how sensitive you're sense of smell is Jade. It was ravioli after all. *Jade: I was sure I was right. *Bot: Yeah, I know. The Emergency *(The Umi Alarm sounds) *Bot: Oh no. It's the Umi Alarm. That sound means someone needs our help. *Milli: When someone has a problem here in Umi City, we fix it with our... *All: Mighty Maths Powers! We're Team Umizoomi! *Bot: We can find out who needs our help right here on my Belly, Belly... *All: Belly Screen! *Geo: Look it's our friend Sidney. *Sidney: Team Umizoomi, we really need you're help. *Milli: Don't worry Sidney we can sort it. What's happened? *Sidney: Well the supermarket has closed because someone has been stealing food all over Umi City. *Geo: This is terrible. *Jade: (worringly) You are absoulutly right! (holds a hot dog) It needs mustard. *Milli: Don't worry Sidney, we will find out who keeps stealing food. *Sidney: Oh thank you Team Umizoomi. See you later. *Geo: Bye Sidney. (Belly Screen turns off) We have to find out who keeps stealing food in Umi City. But who? Hmm. *Jade: What's the point? I guess the only we'd find the thief is to sniff out the clues. *Milli: *Gasps* Jade say that again. *Jade: That again. *Milli: No, the other thing. *Jade: No the other thing. *Milli: No what you said before when you... *Jade: No what you said before when you... *Milli: Never mind! I've got an idea! **Jade: Never mind, I've got an idea. *Milli: Right, thanks to Jade, I have an idea. We could find trails of food and smell them. *Bot: And maybe we could find out what the thief smells like. *Geo: Brilliant! Nice plan Jade! *Jade: What plan? I don't remember coming up with a plan at all. And I don't know what we're doing either. *Milli: Forget it. Now we know what to do, Team Umizoomi... *All: It's time for action! *Geo: Are you coming Jade or what? *Jade: OK, Geo, I'm coming. *(The teams runs outside) *Bot: Who's gonna sniff the clues and find the food thief? *All: We are Team Umizoomi! *Milli: Who's gonna sniff the clues and find the food thief? *All: We are Team Umizoomi! We're on a mission to save the day, here we come, we're on our way! *Geo and Jade: We're gonna sniff the clues and find the food thief! *All: Yeah! Team Umizoomi! Jade Gets Captured *(The team stop to find a pile of food) *Bot: Milli, Geo, Jade, look a pile of food! *Milli and Geo: Wow! *(Jade was fast asleep) *Bot: There's lots - apples, bananas, oranges, sweets, slices of pizza, biscuits and... doughnuts. *Jade: (wakes up quickly) Doughnuts! Where are they?! (lands in a the food pile) Come on everyone! Let's... (a cage appears and traps Jade and the food) ...eat. No? Ah, well, more for me then. (starts to eat a doughnut) Mmm, strawberry icing. *Bot: Jade, are you OK? *Jade: Never better. You should join me come on. *Milli: You don't understand, you are trapped in a cage! *Jade: What? OH MY G-O-S-H! HELP!! (knocks repeatedly on the cage bars) *Geo: But who could have trapped Jade? Can you help Umi Friend? Who trapped Jade? (an elf with a shirt made of rice, a hat made of nachos and carrot shoes) Yes, that elf. Huh! The Food Thief! *Elf: I'm not the Food Thief, I'm a minion to the food thief and you will never, ever, ever... (very angry) ever, *Opera sings* find him! Ta-da! (The helicopter flies off and Jade is busy eating food) *Jade: Hmm, let's see. Grapefruit pie, candied peanuts... woah, tomato ketchup crisps! (eats a crisp) Delicious. (peeks out the cage) Hey, stranger! Where are we going? *Elf: Oh. You'll see. *Cackles* *Jade: Oh boy! Is it a party? *Elf: It could be a party. *Jade: I love parties! I wish Milli, Geo and Bot could come too. *Elf: Yeah, if only. *Cackles* *Jade: *Laughs* The Elf's True Side *Milli: Great, now we have two problems. We have to save Jade and sniff out the clues to find the Food Thief. I know, let's get Umi Car! (dials the number on her Umi Phone) Calling Umi Car, calling Umi Car, come and get us! *(Umi Car comes out of the garage and towards Milli, Geo and Bot) *Bot: Okay Umi Car, Jade has been captured. (Umi Car gets a worried look on his face) *(Bot, Geo and Milli jumps into Umi Car) *Umi Car: Vroom-vroom! (he zooms off) *Jade: Why did you capture me? (glups down a sandwich) *Elf: To get my plan in action. *Jade: What plan? I was too busy focusing on my lunch. *Elf: I said earlier it's a P-ar-TY! *Jade: Oh boy I love parties! Is it someone's birthday? *Burps* *(Then the rest of Team Umizoomi busts in) *Milli: Unlock the cage *Elf Why? *Milli: Because i said so! *Elf: Never! *(then Bot busts in and ties the Elf with rope) *Bot Ha! I caught you! *Elf: Aw, you caught me! *Bot why did you steal the food *Elf: Because, I'm suppose to do what my boss says, but I (tears pour from his eyes) am homeless and hungry. *Cries* *Bot: Aw, did you hear that guys? He was homeless and hungry. *Geo: Aw, but you should ask not steal. *Elf: Yeah, I try to be nice but my boss is the real food thief. He won't let me eat anything and I'm starving. *Jade: What's a food thief? *Milli, Geo and Bot: Jade! *Jade: What? I'm still so hungry I could eat... (picks up a kebab) ... a kebab with lemon juice. (squeezes a lemon on the kebab) Lovely lemon. (points to the Elf) Who are you? You know I don't remember anything. *Milli: Now will you take us to his castle so we can take the food back? *Elf: Of course. By the way, my name's Anton. * Geo: Anton, I know your hungry but you have to let Jade go. * Anton: Your right. (Anton lifts up the cage) Here is your friend. To the food thief. * Team Umizoomi and Anton head to the food thief's castle * Jade: So where is your boss's castle * Anton: There (The screen shows a creepy castle) * *Meanwhile* * Bot: We do not want to be separated. Category:Fan Episodes Category:MorganJordan Category:Transcripts